Structural connections for composite structures commonly use heavy thickened sections with hole patterns or embedded connection elements for attachment to metal structural elements. Conventional wedge or dovetail connections require an open ended and straight dovetail slot or a slot with a removable closure element to permit assembly. Such conventional configurations are limited as to geometry and add extra weight to the completed assembly. For aerospace structures the weight of conventional connections is problematic.